Fanfic point quoi?
by barjy02
Summary: Imaginez vous la tete de Dean, Sam et Castiel découvrant sur le net fanfic et le slash spn... Ceci n'est pas une attaque contre le slash...Je n'ai absolument rien contre ca...Meme si c'est pas ma tasse de the... "T"...Parce ca jure beaucoup...


**Je signale que dans ce one-shot, aucun perso de la série n'est mort (ni Jo, ni Bobby ni personne d'ailleurs….lol)**

**Et aussi que ce n'est aucunement une attaque contre les fans de slash en tout genre…**

**Je n'ai absolument rien contre ça même si je n'en suis pas une adepte…**

**Bonne lecture…**

«Fanfic point quoi ? »

Sam pianotait encore son ordinateur quand Dean, bouche pleine et sac à provision en main entra dans la chambre….

Ce Motel ci était dans la moyenne…Dean jeta le tout sur son lit et tout en continuant à manger ou plutôt dévorer son hamburger, rejoint son frère…

Ils étaient ici pour découvrir la tanière d'un rougarou…

Sam semblait tout autant absorbé que pétrifié…

« Qu'est-ce qui passe ? T'en tire une tête? »

Il s'appuya d'une main sur le dossier de la chaise de son frère…Celui referma son pc aussitôt.

Un court silence…

« Dean…Tu te souviens de Chuck ? »

« Chuck ?...L'écrivain prophète…Bah oui…Pourquoi ?...Il est de retour ? »

« Euh non…Pas que je sache »

Il se retourna sur sa chaise…Dean recula et s'assit sur le lit face à lui…

« Tu te souviens de ses bouquins…Ceux qui parlaient de nous, de nos aventures… »

« Ouaih » répliqua Dean avec un grand sourire dadais…

Il engloutit la fin de son hamburger, essuyant ses doigts sur son pantalon

« Et ?» Entre 2 mâchouillements

Sam se passa la main dans les cheveux…

« Tu sais ce que c'est une fanfic, Dean ? »

« Une quoi ? »

« Une fanfic… »

« C'est quoi ça ? Un site de recherche pour fans pré-pubères ? »

« Non pas vraiment… »

« Sam…Ou tu veux en venir là ?… »

Il se releva et se dirigea vers son lit…Il y prit une bière dans un des sacs qu'il tendit à Sam qui refusa de la main...

Du pouce, il décapsula la bouteille…

« Bon alors…T'accouche… »

« Je suis tombé par pur hasard sur un site appelé … »

«Fanfic point quoi? »

Dean commençait à s'énerver…

« On y écrit beaucoup sur nous là-dessus… » Il baissa la tête

« Quoi ? Vraiment… »

Dean hésitait entre la joie très narcissique qui lui flattait l'égo et la méfiance vu la tête de son frère

«Visiblement les bouquins de Chuck ont plutôt bien marché et les fans sont en manque depuis qu'il a arrêté d'écrire…Ils ont donc créés leur propre histoire à partir de nos vies mais… »

« Rhoooo…La classe…C'est un peu comme si j'écrivais des histoires sur Elliot Ness, c'est ça ?… »…Il n'avait pas laissé finir Sam.

Il sourit en coin

« Il a des pornos sur ce truc ? »

« Dean » soupira Sam

« Bin quoi ?… »

« Mais t'es un véritable obsédé… » Il leva les yeux au ciel sous le regard insistant de son frère

« Bah alors ?…. » insista-t-il

« Tu parles de fanfic en général ou juste ceux qui nous concernent? »

«De nous hein, crétin…On s'en fout des autres…Elles sont comment ?…»

Il dessina de ses mains, une poitrine féminine sur la sienne.

« Quoi ? » Sam plissa les yeux.

Il se mit à sourire bêtement vu la réaction positive de son frère, malgré tout mal à l'aise…

« On fait dans le gros cochon, c'est ça….Oh trop cool…Et je couche avec qui moi ?…Jo ?...Pamela ?...Les 2…»

Il dodelina de la tête tout en ricanant de plaisir et buvant une rasade de sa bière.

« Non….Tu couches… »

Sam respira un grand coup tout en s'enfonçant dans sa chaise

« Tu couches avec moi… »

Dean recracha sa bière…

« Pardon ? »

Il toussa tout en se relevant

« Je couche avec qui ? »

« Avec moi…Ils appellent ça le Wincest… »

« Tu te fous de moi, c'est ça hein…Avoue…»

Il se mit à sourire entre la surprise et la panique…

« Non parce que….On est frangin là hein ?... »

Il imita le frisson…

«Je t'aime beaucoup, Sammy mais bon… »

Il se mit à marcher de long en large…

« D'où est ce qu'ils sortent des idées pareilles tu peux le me dire…L'inceste, c'est illégal hein…Rappelle le moi pour qu'en soit sûr »

« Oui, Dean…C'est illégal mais là, c'est juste des histoires…Y a rien de vrai…C'est de l'ordre du fantasme…Et puis on est dans un pays libre, je te le rappelle… »

Il but une gorgée de sa bière

« Merde, Sammy …Ca me la coupe…. »

Sam se tordait sur sa chaise

« Quoi encore ? Je couche avec ma Baby, c'est ça… »

Il riait, c'était ironique mais dit avec une pointe d'inquiétude…On ne savait jamais…

« Le Wincest est loin d'être le plus populaire… »

« Ah bon ?

« Bah …D'abord je dois t'avouer que la majorité des histoires sont plutôt du genre classique…On est sur les routes et on chasse…Trucs normaux quoi… »

« Ouaih enfin si chasser des démons et flinguer des rougarous peut être appelé comme ça, oui…Mais bon, Ouf quand même, tu me soulages un peu là… »

Il rit en se posant la bouteille sur son front

« Mais ce sont pas les plus populaires… » continua Sam

« Ah bon…Non…Ne me dit pas que le Win machin là…Ca fait un carton quand même… »

« Ca marche pas mal quand je vois le nombre de lecteurs… »

« Les gens sont dingues… »

Sam croisa le regard de Dean

« Quoi ? Allez vas -y…Crache le morceau… »

« Les fanfic les plus lues te concernent… »

« Ah wouaih…. »

Il retrouva une certaine fierté à ses mots

« Te rejouis pas trop vite… »

Sam sourit un peu gêné

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ca s'appelle le Destiel… »

« Le Destiel ? C'est quoi ce truc encore…. »

« Réfléchis un peu, Dean….

« Oh putain, Sammy….Tu fais chier… »

Il ferma les yeux

« Je suppose que le DE c'est moi… »

« Jusque- là t'as bon…. »

« ….Stiel….alors là…Je sèche…»

Un cours silence puis soudain, Dean rouvrit lentement les yeux

« Noooon » Dans un murmure

« Dis-moi que je pense de travers là….Dis -moi que je me fais un film… »

« Dis- moi à quoi tu penses d'abord… »

« Non…Non...Non et Non….Mais putain, Sammy….Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'aller foutre ton nez dans ce site…Tu peux me le dire… »

« Je faisais simplement des recherches, Dean…Je suis tombé dessus par hasard… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu avais besoin de creuser le truc aussi, tu ne pouvais pas le zapper…. »

Un silence gêné

« J'étais curieux et puis honnêtement, y a des histoires vachement bien écrites là-dessus… »

« Ils sont beaucoup à lire nos aventures là...Ses petits obsédés… »

« Une tonne…. »

« Oh bordel de merde….Et tout le monde y a accès à ce truc ? »

« Mouaih… »

« Oh putain…. »

Il posa sa bouteille sur le bureau

«Tu m'as toujours pas dit à qui tu pensais ? »

Sam sourit

« Mais ma parole…Mais c'est que ça te fait marrer en plus… »

« Bah quand même, Dean….Votre petit couple fait un carton sur la toile… »

Il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire

« Non mais tu t'imagines...Moi…Coucher avec Cass…Mais c'est du délire quoi….Et en plus il est même pas humain quoi !… »

« Tu couches avec moi, Dean ?...Vraiment ? » Il était là, droit, sévère….Parlant sur un ton distant…

Dean se prit la tête entre les 2 mains

« Manquait plus que lui…. »

« Salut, Cass »

« Hello, Sam» De sa voix de stentor…

Castiel s'avança vers Dean et tiqua

« Tu n'as pas l'air…bien… »

« Non, tout va très bien, mon amour…Nickel…Juste envie de me pendre… »

« Mon amour ? » Il fronça des sourcils…

« Fais pas gaffe, Cass….Il est sous le choc… »

Sam se remit à rire…

Castiel sourit mais sans rien comprendre à la situation

«Non mais tu m'imagines coucher avec lui… »

Il pointa du doigt Castiel

« Tu veux coucher avec moi ? » L'ange avait les bras croisés dans son dos, raide…La situation était franchement bizarre…Castiel ne voyait pas du tout à quoi tout cela allait mener.

« Cass…S'il te plait…TA GUEULE » Dean était exaspéré et Sam pleurait de rire…

Castiel s'assit sur le lit…Mains sur ses genoux…

« Ma parole…Tu vas pas te mettre à râler maintenant, Hein ?...On voit bien que c'est pas toi qui passe pour un obsédé qui couche avec Pierre, Paul ou Jacques mais jamais avec SAMANTHA »

Castiel tiqua

« Sur ce point, Cass te bat à plate couture »

« Pardon ? » Dean s'avança

« Pardon ? » Castiel tiqua

« Tu couches avec moi aussi, Cass… »

« Vraiment ?...Comment ça se fait que je ne m'en souvienne pas ? » Il avait l'air de franchement se poser la question…Ca rendit la situation encore plus hilarante pour Sam et encore plus gênante pour Dean…

L'ange reçut une grande claque sur l'arrière de la tête

Dean le fusilla du regard

« Non mais t'es con ou quoi ? Tu le fais exprès...Parfois, je te jure, Cass…T'es vraiment à désespéré…Ca parle de fiction, mec…Pas de la réalité »

« Mais alors pourquoi cela a-t-il l'air de tant te gêner…Tu m'as l'air bien en colère pour des écrits sans valeur… »

« Sans valeur… » hurla Dean

« Mais ils sont des milliers à lire nos histoires là...Je couche avec Sam….Je couche avec toi… »

Sur ce, il prit une mine dégouté

« Merci » se vexa Castiel

« Non mais le prend pas mal, mec…T'es plutôt beau gosse mais désolé, les mecs, c'est pas mon truc, c'est tout… »

« Non…Tu serais plutôt le truc de tout le monde d'ailleurs… »

Dean et Castiel tiquèrent en même temps tout en regardant Sam

« Ca veut dire ? » continua Dean

« Parce qu'on couche tous les 2 avec Cass et parfois en même temps… »

« Quoi, un trio !…Oh putain, Sammy…Arrête ça...Je veux plus en entendre un seul mot….Je vais en faire des cauchemars jusqu'au restant de ma vie… »

« Il couche aussi avec Crowley … » continua Sam en pointant du menton Castiel.

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna l'ange sans être le moins du monde choqué par le fait que tous les noms cités étaient ceux d'homme mais plus par le fait que Crowley était un démon

« Pire…J'ai même vu une fanfic où il couche avec… »

« Avec ?… »souffla Dean

« Bobby…. »

Dean éclata de rire en tapant dans le dos de Castiel

« Ah…Celle- la, c'est la meilleure…Elle va achever Bobby quand je vais la lui raconter »

Castiel pour la 1er fois, réagit avec recul

« Euh …Mais enfin…Bobby… »

« Bah oui mon pauvre vieux…Je te signale que tu couches aussi avec tes frangins, les anges… »

« Bienvenue au club… » Dean lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Et toi aussi Dean… »

Il perdit son sourire

« Quoi ? Je couche avec ses potes emplumés aussi ? »

« Gaby…Et Balty aussi…Vous avez de la chance…Moi, c'est Lucifer… »

« Non mais c'est quoi ce délire…Mon cul n'est pas un hall de gare…Merde quoi… »

Il s'assit dépité à côté de Castiel qui le regarda en tiquant

« Me regarde pas comme ça toi ou je te jure que je te fais bouffer toutes tes plumes… »

« Mais je te regarde toujours comme ça, Dean… »

« Bin oui, justement….Tu me regardes plus comme ça, tu veux… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ca leur donne des idées… »

« C'est un peu tard Dean…Chuck a allumé la mèche…Tu ne seras jamais l'éteindre… »

« Ca veut dire que je vais finir par faire la une de -Gay magasine-…C'est ça ?… » Il avait la mine décomposée…

« Non…Là, je pense que Cass pourrait bien te coiffer sur le poteau… »

« Pardon ? » Pour la 1er fois, Castiel retrouva sa naïveté légendaire…

« Laisse tomber Cass… » murmura Dean en baissant la tête

« Il m'arrive de coucher avec des filles dans ses fanfic bidules là ? » supplia-t-il

« Oui…Mais Cass est de toutes tes conquêtes, la préférée des fans… »

Sam se remit à rire…

Dean lui lança un coussin à la figure

«Fous toi de ma gueule avec ça…Je te signale que tu couches avec Lucy, hein…»

« En tout cas maintenant, je ne regardais plus jamais tes pots de vaseline de la même manière… »

Il s'écroula en larme…

Dean lui sauta dessus…Ils se battirent entre fou rires de l'un et insultes de l'autre…Tout cela sous le regard amusé et intrigué d'un Castiel qui n'avait pas tout compris de la conversation….

Sam fut réveillé en pleine nuit par la lumière d'appoint du bureau…Dean était assis devant le pc…Une dizaine de bière sur le côté, vide…Il l'entendait marmonner entre ses dents…Visiblement un peu éméché…

« Pas possible, ça…Mais c'est DE-gueulasse… »

Sam se leva à moitié endormi, il s'approcha de Dean tellement absorbé par sa lecture qui ne l'entendit pas venir.

Dean lisait un Destiel…Hard en plus d'après ce que pouvait en voir Sam…

«Dean…C'est pas vrai ? Ne me dis pas que tu lis tous ses machins quand même… »

Dean se tourna en sursautant et Sam eut juste envie de rire à nouveau…

« Putain, Sammy…La honte quoi…. »

« Ce ne sont que des histoires, Dean…Laisse tomber »

« C'est pas ça… »

Il le regardait complètement dépité. Puis il fixa son entrejambe.

« Oh merde Dean… »

Sam se mit à rire de plus belle…

« Tu m'as tué là mec…Ca alors mon frère, qui prend son pied en lisant du Destiel…Je vais crever…Ah la vache… »

Il hurlait de rire…

« Faut que je grave ça à jamais pour la postérité…. »

Il attrapa son téléphone et avant même que Dean qui se leva furieux, ralenti par son ébriété naissante, n'eut le temps de réagir…Sam fixait sur pixel la preuve de son désir…

« Sam…Si tu as le malheur de montrer ça à quelqu'un, je te jure que je te tue…Tu m'as bien compris, je t'étripe…C'était juste une réaction purement physiologique… »

Sam riait encore plus fort

« Tu ne sais même pas ce que ce que ce mot veut dire…Tu t'enfonces tout seul… »

« Je vais te tuer » hurla Dean en se ruant sur lui….

« Qui va tuer qui ? »

Dean se pétrifia…Castiel…

« Oh Nom de Dieu…Le revoilà lui… »

« Tiens dont, Cass…L'objet du délit…Ou je devrais plutôt dire…Du désir… » grinça Sam.

Il sentit Dean le frapper au visage…Mais il riait trop pour ressentir le coup…

Dean furax, se retourna en poussant Castiel hors de son chemin, droit vers la salle de bain

« C'est ça….Prends une bonne douche…Froide surtout…Hein, Deano chéri… »

« TA GUEULE SAMMY »

Les larmes lui coulaient le long des joues…

Il vit Castiel le fixer, perdu…

« T'inquiète, Cass…C'est juste pour rire… »

« Il n'a pas l'air bien depuis tantôt…Il est malade… »

« Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiii…D'amour pour toi… »

Il s'étouffait en riant…

« SAMMY, je t'ai entendu…Je vais te massacrer, mec…Je jure devant Dieu que je vais te massacrer… »

« Je mourrais l'âme en paix…Fais dont… »

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Dean au visage et cheveux trempés…Serviette dans la main…

Il regarda tour à tour Sam et Castiel…Lança sa serviette vers Sam qui l'esquiva et puis il se mit à rire à son tour…

Il y avait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient plus autant amusé…Qu'ils n'avaient plus autant ri…Insouciants du lendemain…Elles avaient eu du bon, ses fanfics…

Elles leur avaient changés les idées, reconnectées à une certaine réalité et après tout, si on écrivait sur eux, c'était que les gens devaient forcément les aimer…Même si leur affection prenait parfois de drôle de tournure…

Ils trinquèrent devant le regard attendri d'un Castiel qui n'avait pas tout compris à cette étrange journée…

Le lendemain, Dean et Sam s'arrêtèrent dans un bar…Ils n'en ressortirent pas seuls…Ils avaient voulu y emmener Castiel mais ce dernier gardait de très mauvais souvenirs de ses dernières virées dans ce genre de lieu de perdition…

Il les attendit dans la voiture, sur le siège arrière, toute la nuit devant le Motel…Il les vit ressortir le lendemain matin tout sourire, sac sur l'épaule, prêt au départ…Un baiser fougueux à leurs conquêtes d'une nuit…Elles leur firent des grands signes et partirent bras dessus, bras dessous mangées du regard par les 2 frères…

« On peut aller chasser le rougarou maintenant ? » Castiel se pencha entre les 2 sièges, mains sur chaque dossier.

« Oui, mon petit ange… » se moqua gentiment Dean en se retournant, lui faisant un clin d'œil et claquant la langue….

Castiel tiqua et s'enfonça dans le siège…Ses humains étaient décidemment trop étranges…

FIN…..


End file.
